


Predileção

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, M/M, Nudity, Sex Games, Strip Poker, Strip Tease, Yaoi, drunk kirk
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: — Predileção? Mais do que todas que eu tenho por você senhor Spock? - Perguntou num tom de incredulidade, que foi quebrado pela gargalhada que se seguiu — Jogue - Mandou num tom firme.





	Predileção

**Author's Note:**

> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Fanfict postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 15/julho/2017.  
> Feita para o [Tributo] Presente de Dobra (Dia 13: Tema: Azar/Sorte) do Fórum Need For Fic.

— Isso é completamente ilógico! - Spock afirmou daquela maneira inumana de sempre.  
— Pare de reclamar e jogue - McCoy intimou daquela maneira ranzinza.  
— Não importa o que vocês façam senhores, eu vou ganhar! - Kirk se gabou daquela maneira prepotente.

McCoy olhou para ele e ambos riram, estavam jogando cartas ou tentando irritar um ao outro?

— Vamos Spock, o máximo que pode acontecer é você perder mais uma bota - Kirk incentivou rindo divertido.  
— Continuo achando essa modalidade de jogo completamente ilógica, que sentido há em jogar valendo as roupas do oponente? - Perguntou de um fluxo só enquanto fazia sua jogada.  
— Eu ganhei - McCoy se gabou enquanto jogava suas cartas na mesa — A bota Spock e a camisa Jim - Decretou com um sorriso enorme no rosto — Vocês vão acabar pelados logo logo - Afirmou num tom divertido.

Entre os três ele era o mais vestido, havia perdido apenas a jaqueta que estava usando, Spock havia perdido a camisa azul e a segunda bota agora; enquanto Kirk já havia perdido as duas botas, meias, o cinto e agora a camisa dourada.

— Doutor McCoy, por favor dirija-se a enfermaria imediatamente - Disse a voz vinda diretamente do comunicador na parede de Kirk.  
— Vocês escaparam por enquanto, mas vamos terminar esse jogo outro dia - Afirmou enquanto vestia novamente a jaqueta e se retirava.  
— Vamos lá Spock - Kirk incentivou.  
— Não vejo qual o objetivo de continuar com esse jogo Capitão - Comentou num tom neutro, analisando o quanto a garrafa de bebida barata estava vazia — E creio que já consumiu o suficiente dessa bebida ilegal.  
— E você não bebeu nem uma gota dela, qual é a graça de se divertir com os amigos e não beber?? - Perguntou entediado — Está desviando minha atenção senhor Spock… porque tem medo de perder? - Cutucou com um sorriso ferino.

Spock o encarou de maneira analítica, pensando se deveria se enveredar por aquela estranha modalidade de jogo, mas como todas as suas obrigações já haviam sido cumpridas resolveu que terminaria aquilo, e seu prêmio seria poder lembrar Kirk de como aquela modalidade era ilógica.

— De as cartas Jim - Mandou inclinando levemente a sobrancelha.

Para Kirk, que conhecia Spock bem até demais para sua própria sanidade, aquilo era o equivalente a uma gargalhada, o que o deixou com o pé atrás, e fez a vontade de ganhar daquele vulcano voltar com força total.

Duas horas depois...

— Você fica hilário quase pelado Spock - Afirmou rindo de modo quase histérico.  
— Não sabia dessa sua predileção por me ver semi-nu Jim - Afirmou de modo sincero.

Com o teor alto de álcool que Kirk havia ingerido, ele concluiu que seu Capitão não lembraria nada no dia seguinte, e se deixou ser um pouco menos controlado, e controle não era bem o seu forte para aquele jogo pelo que percebia.  
Kirk estava apenas com as calças, enquanto Spock tinha apenas o pano preto da boxer para cobrir sua nudez.

— Predileção? Mais do que todas que eu tenho por você senhor Spock? - Perguntou num tom de incredulidade, que foi quebrado pela gargalhada que se seguiu — Jogue - Mandou num tom firme.

Spock não sabia o que pensar sobre aquilo, realmente sabia ser a predileção do Capitão em alguns assuntos, mas em muitos deles? Não conseguia se lembrar exatamente sobre quais naquele momento, e tentava não pensar que a próxima jogada definiria qual dos dois ficaria nu, já que tinha absoluta certeza de que seu Capitão devia desprezar as roupas de baixo.

— Vamos Spock, não me faça levantar e arrancar essa cueca de você - Afirmou num tom de quem não se negaria a fazê-lo.  
— Não se atreveria a tanto Capitão - Rebateu enquanto analisava suas cartas.  
— Estamos sozinhos no meu alojamento, isolados do resto da nave, com bebidas, ambos praticamente nu, prestes a terminar o melhor jogo da minha vida… Acho que eu me atreveria a muitas coisas mais Spock, e azar no jogo não é uma delas - Rebateu sorrindo novamente daquele modo ferinamente estranho.

Spock havia acabado de se dar conta de que aquele era o mesmo modo que ele sorria para as mulheres que costumava levar para cama quando estavam em terra firme, mas que ali, naquele lugar lhe parecia muito mais natural do que o modo forçado que já havia reparado antes.

Ele fez sua jogada, mas eram as cartas erradas, e Kirk deu o seu melhor sorriso quando colocou as suas na mesa.

— Perdeu senhor Spock, não vou dizer que sinto muito, porque eu não sinto nem um pouco - Afirmou ainda sorrindo.

Spock ainda olhava para as cartas dele sem entender, tinha certeza de que havia ganhado, como então ele havia feito aquela jogada?  
Se levantou, sabia que não adiantava se preparar mentalmente para aquele tipo de exposição, mas o olhar de Kirk sobre ele estava fazendo com que se sentisse invadido.

— Você tem predileção por homens Jim? - Perguntou de rompante, ainda com as mãos na roupa.  
— Por tudo que é mais sagrado nessa vida, será que dá pra tirar essa maldita cueca?? - Perguntou beirando ao histerismo.  
— Você tem predileção por mim! - Afirmou num tom que demonstrava incredulidade.  
— Seu maldito vulcano analítico! - Rebateu no mesmo tom.

Estava bêbado, é claro que estava, como em sã consciência poderia aguentar estar no mesmo espaço com um Spock praticamente nu? E ainda por cima ele tinha que ficar fazendo aquelas análises, não estava na cara? Só faltava ele pintar a ponte inteira com os dizeres “Kirk ama Spock, Spock é muito analítico para perceber”, com direito a letras que piscavam se conseguisse subornar o senhor Scotty.  
E como bom bêbado a que estava se prestando, levantou e se inclinou para a frente, puxando a cueca do outro para baixo, e é claro, se desequilibrando no processo e se jogando por cima dele.  
Spock estava congelado debaixo daquele corpo, não podia acreditar até onde a audácia de Kirk ia, abaixar suas roupas íntimas como uma criança birrenta, e ainda derruba-lo no processo? O que mais Kirk faria se não o parasse imediatamente?

— Acho que acabei sem calças também - Resmungou contra o pescoço dele.

Spock estremeceu diante do ar quente contra sua pele, e não pode deixar de levantar um pouco a cabeça, vendo as nádegas desnudas dele, devido a calça ter ficado presa ao pé da mesa.  
Estavam nus, parcialmente abraçados, no chão coberto de almofadas do alojamento do Capitão.  
Capitão esse que estava se acomodando confortavelmente sobre ele, roçando seu corpo desnudo de maneira lânguida conforme se moldava ao dele.

— Preciso mesmo explicar que a minha predileção sempre foi você seu vulcano desprovido de malícia? - Perguntou antes de levantar um pouco a cabeça para alcançar seus lábios.

Não foi mais do que um simples roçar, e logo Kirk estava mergulhado no sono dos bêbados, enroscado em Spock e completamente satisfeito, um sorriso sincero no rosto de homem maduro.  
Spock por outro lado, se encontrava mais do que paralisado, poderia ter socado o Capitão até que ele recobrasse o juízo? Poderia, mas além dessa atitude não estar em seu repertório, ele não queria fazê-lo, queria?

— Jim? - Chamou de modo incerto.

O Capitão se movimentou levemente, apenas para passar os braços de maneira mais firme ao redor dele.  
Não havia maneiras de sair dali sem acordá-lo, e temia ter muito mais desse tipo de comportamento se o fizesse; então seguiu o caminho mais lógico naquela situação; passou seu braço pelas costas dele, e se permitiu relaxar; talvez com um pouco de meditação conseguisse sair dali antes que os dois cruzassem aquela tênue linha que Jim Kirk havia quebrado naquela noite.


End file.
